


What's Wrong with Kevlar?

by mohinikapuahi



Series: Crash & Burn [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	What's Wrong with Kevlar?

By the time Steve emerged from his shower, Danny was in the kitchen, Grace sitting on the kitchen island as Danny worked on the kitchen counter. Steve paused in the doorway and just watched his new family settling into the house that would eventually become their home. It had been a long time since Steve had had a home, but he was ready for it now.

“Morning, Uncle Steve!” Grace exclaimed, swinging her little feet in the air and holding out her arms for Steve to walk into her morning hug from him, she seemed so much happier this morning than she was last night.

As Steve hugged her tightly he pressed a soft kiss to her head, a distressed wail sounded from the first floor and simultaneously a sharp knock at the front door.

“You get the door, I’ll get Koa.” Steve lifted Grace off the island bench and set her on her feet beside it as he turned and loped out of the room and up the stairs two at a time.

As he walked into the nursery, he was already cooing nonsensical words in an attempt to appease the angry wails that only seemed to be getting louder. He reached into the crib, one large hand sliding under the baby’s head and the other under his very wet bottom, carefully lifting the squalling little boy up and against his shoulder. One large hand rubbed the baby’s back gently as Steve flicked a fresh cloth diaper onto the change table. Laying him gently onto the table beside the diaper, Steve deftly unsnapped the fastenings on his onesie and slipped his little feet out of the damp fabric.

‘Somebody has been a busy boy.’ He cooed as he carefully lifted and slipped the onesie off. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Matthew’s belly, turning the cranky whimpers to giggles as he blew wet raspberries against the newly revealed skin.

‘Who’s a good boy?’ he asked rhetorically as he straightened and flicked the diaper fastening open. Quickly cleaning and wiping Matthew’s bottom he positioned the fresh diaper under him and fastened it firmly. Holding one hand against Matthews chest, he leaned under the table and retrieved a new onesie and deftly dressed his precious charge. Dry again and having the attention of his favourite human, Matthew was cooing happily, Steve lifted him, one large hand behind his head and neck, the other under his bottom and held him in front of him, letting Matthew wave his hands and feet in the air as Matthew stared up at him unblinking.

“What’s going on inside that head?” Steve asked softly as he adjusted his hold so that Matthew lay in the crook of his arm. 

“Steven?” Danny’s voice sounded from downstairs, “Babe? Would you like to come down here and explain yourself?”

“That sounds like Danno is not happy with me, doesn’t it Koa.” Steve murmured as he collected a light wrap and a bib from the drawers of Matthew’s dresser.

“Steven?” Danny called again.

“Better go and face the music.” Steve sing songed as he gently tweaked the now giggling baby’s nose with the tip of his finger. “Coming, dear.” He called as he dropped the soiled diaper into its bucket to deal with later, before walking out of the room.  
Steve was halfway down the stairs before he really noticed Danny standing in the middle of the living room, his hands planted firmly on his hips. A dish towel tucked into the waistband of his sleep pants and a smudge of flour smeared across his cheek, as he looked at the stroller in the middle of the room.

“Don’t Dear me. And don’t think I didn’t hear your sarcasm either.” Danny huffed as he looked up at Steve.

“No sarcasm here.” Steve tried to wipe the smile completely off his face before Danny caught him, but it was a lost cause.

“What did we talk about last night, Steven?” Danny asked without looking up.

Steve looked at Grace who was sitting on the sofa and shrugged his shoulders with a grin as she smiled at him.

“I’m not sure, D, we talked about a lot of things.” Steve responded, jiggling Matthew gently.

“Don’t play stupid, Steven, it doesn’t suit you.” Danny looked up and gave him the hairy eyeball before looking back at the stroller. Sighing, Danny tried a different approach. “What is this, Steven?”

“It looks like the jogging stroller I ordered.” Steve stepped towards his partner and looked at the equipment critically. “Was there anything else delivered with it?”

“That would be these things here?” Danny lifted two items out of the seat of the stroller and held them up for Steve’s inspection.

“Excellent.” Steve took one with his free hand and held it up, inspecting it himself.

Danny waited for a moment, watching as Steve slipped one arm into it and sliding Matthew into the contraption before he slipped his other arm through the strap. 

Sighing deeply, Danny stepped closer and adjusted the fit of the straps around Steve’s waist.

“Do you see a problem with any of this equipment?” Danny asked when he was finished.

Steve cast a critical eye over the stroller and now that his hands were free he could lift the backpack and check it’s appearance.

“No everything looks to be just as I ordered.” Steve frowned, one hand lifting to rub across Matthew’s soft downy hair.

“That’s the problem babe.” Danny waved his arms towards the office and the stroller and Steve. “Baby equipment should never involve Kevlar.”

“It’s not really Kevlar, D.” Steve shrugged. “I’ve got a buddy, it’s a new light weight material, apparently better results than Kevlar. Perfect for us to carry Matthew in or for Grace to take to school. If she’s ever under fire she can hide behind it.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Danny roared. “My little girl is not going to be hiding behind her school bag. You know why? She’s never going to be under fire as you so calmly suggest.”

“We have dangerous jobs, Danny.” Steve frowned. “I thought we covered this last night. No attack dogs, no razor wire. I did listen.”

“Yes but you neglected to tell me that you had Kevlar baby carriers on the way. We should have talked about this babe.”

“I only want to keep our kids safe.” Steve almost pouted as he let his head tip forward far enough to press a soft kiss to the top of Matthew’s head.

“What am I going to do with you?” Danny sighed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration and walking from the room. “Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Unless you have a cat trained to taste it for poisons.”

Steve moved to sit on the sofa beside Grace, putting up a hand so she could high five him, before handing him her hairbrush.

“You know D, that’s not a bad idea.” He called after Danny.

“You did not just say that.” Danny answered. “Dammit Steve, I was joking!”


End file.
